


Perilous Quest

by thawrecka



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juubei undertakes an important mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perilous Quest

Juubei got to his feet and stood like a proud warrior. "We'll meet again someday," he said as he reached the door.

The light filtered dramatically through the open doorway, illuminating his heroic form.

Kazuki brought his hand up to his face in horror. "Juubei, you're just going out to buy milk."

"It will be a perilous quest..."

"If you're just going to get lost I'll go with you, Juubei," Kazuki said, exasperated.


End file.
